Parking in relatively small garage or parking spaces may be challenging for some individuals. Incorrectly parking a vehicle in a confined garage space may result in damage to the vehicle body (e.g., caused by a garage door, another vehicle, or another obstruction). Park assist systems are used to indicate obstacles located in front of or behind a vehicle during parking. For example, some types of park assist systems include an imaging device such as a camera that is mounted to a front portion or a rear portion of the vehicle. The camera acquires image data that represents a viewable area either in front of or behind the vehicle. The park assist system may then provide feedback to the driver to indicate how to maneuver the vehicle into a garage or parking space.
It may also be challenging to park a vehicle in the event a wireless power transfer device (e.g., an inductive charger) is involved. Specifically, it may be relatively difficult for a driver to align the vehicle with a charging pad, especially if the charging pad is located underground and is not visible. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved park assist system which exhibits improved performance from the standpoint of ease of use and convenience to a driver.